A Demon's Flower
by Shadow Danzer
Summary: Kyuubi, the great fox demon, takes control of Naruto's body for one night. Poor Sakura. She never knew it was coming & yet she doesn't say no. -M to be safe. questionable consent.-


'Ah my little flower, why do you flinch

**I have been told many times that I must update…have you not ever had a plot hit you? This was my inspiration to keep writing my Naruto stories. S3v3rusIsMin3 is my, oh so lovely beta. Actually she's a little angry because I'm holding her favorite story hostage so that she will beta my drabbles. If you wish to kill me for not updating my other stories…join the line P loves you all**

'_Ah my little flower. Why do you flinch? Are you scared?' _Sakura pulled away from the person she once knew as Naruto, this was not him though. This tailed fox was something darker and more dangerous.

'_You fear me, don't you?'_ The girl felt the bark of a tree against her back. Glowing eyes watched her closely, glazed with lust. The great fox demon that had tormented her home town was now focused on her. His footsteps made no sound as he stepped closer, the warmth of his chakra wrapping around her body and his nose pressing into the joint of her neck and shoulder.

'_Don't be afraid of me flower. I do not wish to hurt you.'_ His breath was like fire along her throat and she shivered, feeling his lips trail up the length of her neck.

'_I cannot wait much longer. I have waited long enough_.' His hot breath on her ear was making her body react despite her fear of the demon. She was after all, still a teenager, a teenager who was yet to be kissed. Hormones are a dangerous thing.

'_Ah little flower. That's better. Accept it. Accept me.'_ Her breathing was harsh thanks to the long run and now the feeling of a very masculine demon pressed against her. She trembled as his clawed hands trailed up her sides.

'_I can smell your lust and I can smell your fear.' _His eyes met hers, his lips drawn back in a smirk, revealing pointed fangs. She was hyperaware of every point that his body touched her's.

'_Little one, you taste like strawberries.'_ His lips met hers by no means gently. He dominated her mouth, forcing her to tip back her head to allow his tongue more access. A possessive growl came from deep within the fox demon's chest, signaling she'd done well.

'_You have no idea how long you've tempted me.' _She drew back one of her fists, pouring chakra into it. Before she could swing it at the demon's head, he caught her, his smirk dark.

'_Go ahead and fight me vixen. It only makes you more attractive.' _As the demon's mouth met hers again, she struggled. Succeeding only in having him press harder against her. She fell dangerously still as the evidence of what the demon wanted became obvious, pressing against her stomach.

'_Ah yes. Now you know why I want you.'_ Her eyes had opened fearfully when she realized, staring straight into his own. Her emerald eyes where swimming with unshed tears for what she knew she would lose very soon.

'_Do not worry yourself flower. I will not rape you. Not when I can have it freely given to me.' H_e was careful, gentle, treating her like a lover. Slowly the feelings of pleasure began to override the fear he had placed in her.

'_You are ready for me I know, but I am your first. I will not rush you.'_ His clawed hands traced her body, slipping underneath the short skirt and caressing her thighs. She tensed. Until now she'd never been kissed, let alone handled like this. His claws tore the fabric that protected her so that it fell around the base of the tree. She was truly fearful of him now.

'_Relax flower. I want your pleasure as much as I want my own.'_ His mouth was on her's again, distracting her from his hands that stroked the pink bush of hair between her legs. His kisses were taking her far away from here; taking her to a place of pleasure.

_'That's better pretty one. Don't fight what we both want.'_ It was to be her undoing, the soft whimper that followed as soon as his mouth left her's. It was a dark smirk that graced his face. She only just realized what she had practically given consent to when his mouth was on her's again. More dominating than before, his tongue offered her no chance to protest as it ravished her mouth, giving her no option but to surrender.

'_You look so beautiful when your face is flushed.'_ His mouth was on her throat again, sucking, licking and kissing. His fangs trailing down the silky skin, a hint of the pain they could bring. He heard her gasp when he nipped on a tender area, lapping at the blood that trickled from the wound.

'_Let us step up the level, shall we little flower?'_ His hands were rough from wielding weapons as they picked up her legs. In shock, she wrapped her legs around his waist. The low growling in his chest told her that she had done the right thing. A shiver ran along her spine but it was caused by something far removed from fear.

'_Dance with me pretty one.'_ He let her hands go. Her mind was so lust crazed that she couldn't think straight. Her arms wrapped around his neck, eyes glazed and breathing harder than ever before.

'_No more games now flower. This is real.' _ His pants fell down around his feet with no more than a flick of his fingers. Her eyes were on his face. Fear, nervousness and lust blurred together in her expressive eyes. He pressed into her. She whimpered as her barrier broke. The demon fell still, a small kindness that allowed her to take in his size.

'_Trust me precious, the pain will leave soon.'_ He waited for a moment, his lips still trailing over her throat, pressing against her own mouth. She was dazed when he started to move.

'_Can you feel me? Do you still fear me?'_ She was whimpering and moaning as he rocked further into her. His kisses where stealing her moans, just as he had stolen her virginity. She shivered as his hands flexed across her body, his mouth was leaving bruises down her throat and his tongue lapping at the blood his fangs had drawn by accident.

'_You are so beautiful, so delicious. Let me taste you.'_ Her body convulsed around him and the demon growled, teeth sinking into her shoulder and drawing out a scream. He lowered her to the ground, kissing her throat, her bruises and her bloodied wound.

'_Do not worry flower, I will not be far away.'_ Slowly the demon changed into the unconscious form of Naruto, who laid face first against a shocked Sakura. After a few seconds she struggled out from under him, rearranging her clothing to better hide her body. She tugged Naruto's pants up whilst blushing.

'_Little flower, are you trying to hide?' _Naruto was coming around fast,and seemed shocked when he saw Sakura. The air smelt strongly of sex.

"What happened?" Naruto's voice was cracked with worry and fear. Sakura smiled.

"Nothing. We just got into a fight. Your demon took control."

Naruto lost all the coloring on his face. "I didn't force you into anything did I?"

Sakura smiled. "No Naruto. You didn't."

The fox demon holder smiled happily and stood up, offering his hand to her. Smiling up at him she took it, allowing the hyperactive boy to haul her to her feet. As soon as they were level, his eyes changed colour. Sakura froze, recognizing the dark eyes of the demon who had taken her virginity.

'_You are mine little flower.'_ She shivered as his grip on her on wrist tightened and his lips stole another kiss. It was obvious what he was telling her even when the eyes changed back to blue, leaving Sakura shocked as she stumbled after her friend.

'_Tell the kit what you will, you are mine flower.'_


End file.
